Quest For Camelot: Before the Begining
by EPandAR4ever
Summary: Quest for Camelot fic. It wasn't until Garrett went blind that he really looked at me. But know one knows that, all they see is the way he looks at that girl now. No one knows he loved me first.
1. The Begining of the End

I would like to dedicate this to my boyfriend who gets the song, If I Didn't Have You, stuck in my head everything he sees Quest for Camelot.

Don't Own, Don't Sue.

Prologue

As i stand waiting for this girl, Kayley i think they said her name was, to walk down the isle i start to wonder why I'm here. IF i was as sane as i would have most people believe i would have stayed at home. But when i heard Garrett was back, getting married no less and knighted too, i couldn't stay away. And to think i had myself convinced i didn't care what happened to him.

After the accident no one not even him thought he'd ever be a knight but life's funny that way i suppose. I always believed in him but i guess she gives him a courage i didn't. I'm just glad he finally found his way, even if i wasn't there to watch.

I'm trying not to be angry or jealous i really am but its so hard. He's standing there looking so happy and confident, i haven't seen him like that in years. Oh what i wouldn't give to be the one to make him smile like that.

He doesn't look much different though. His hair is a little longer not then it was three years ago and he's much better dressed. Still has that damn stick of his but his sword is missing, i guess he trough it in the lake after i left that last time. I don't blame him, i said so many horrid things that day. It doesn't matter now, i cant change it. I'm not as upset now as i was the day i found out about the wedding.

I had been working out in the garden, trying to pull weeds from the soil, when the messenger showed up. "Is Lady Minra at home?" The messenger asked glancing around for my mother. "I'm afraid not, " I reply, "She's gone to Camelot for a few weeks. May i ask what it is you've been sent to tell her?" The man smiles at this. "Garret, soon to be Sir Garret, requests her attend his knighting and marriage ceremony to Kayley daughter of the late Sir Lionel and Lady young woman is also being knighted it's going to be marvelous. The King himself is doing the ceremony."

My head started to spin as his words sunk in. Garrett, Married? Knight? "Are you alright Miss you look pale?" The man asks, i shake me head a little and steady myself. " Why is he being knighted?" "Oh him and the young miss are the ones that brought Excalibur back and saved the kingdom." I felt my stomach move to up my throat. "I'll pass the word on to Lady Minra, when should i tell her to be there?" I ask not really wanting to know how soon my world would crash. "Two months. Are you sure you're alright?" He asks again. "I'm fine, you may go now." I snap back at him, and he hurries away.

I slowly turn and walk into my home not really seeing anything around me. By the time i get to my room my vision is blurry and tears are pouring down my cheek. So many thoughts go through my head it starts to ache. Why? I ask myself. I tried so hard, i even left him because... and now he's marrying her. The daughter of Sir Lionel, isn't that just perfect and perfectly ironic.

I collapse on my bed and cry harder, and for the rest of the night the tears kept pouring out. Even as the next day came and went i cried and cried until my eyes could produce no more water. And then i after all that i made up my mind that i was going to come to the wedding and here i am. As i stand here waiting and staring at he man i once thought loved me the painful memories of what used to be over take my mind.


	2. Chapter 1

I'm working on finding someone to draw a few scenes for this fic. So if anyone is a good artist or knows someone who is and is willing to help please let me know! MUCH LOVE!

Don't Own Don't Sue

Chapter One

"Be careful Leah!" My mother, Lady Minda, calls out to me as i run through the center of town toward the stables. My black hair blows around me in the wind, my grey eyes searching for the half stone building. I can't wait to see the horses, I'm hoping I'll get one for my next birthday. But until then I'll just have to settle for looking at the ones in Camelot.

The stables are for the most part empty with all the knights away on mission for Arther, the only other person i see is a boy in the corner moving hay. I ignore his presents and walk towards the nearest horse, this ones solid black. I have to stand on a stool to pet it and even then I'm still not eye level. I stand there smiling and touching the horse for a minute or two when i feel two hand from behind pick me up. When i'm placed back on the ground i turn to look at my mover.

It's the boy, he's a little under a head taller then me, with dark blonde hair and beauiful light blue eyes, he doesn't look happy. "You shouldn't be in here." He says and starts to shove me out the door. "You're to young,." He adds. I cross my arms and plant me feet harder on the ground. "Well how old are you then?" I ask him knowing he can't be more than a few years ahead of me. "Ten." He states.

"Hah, you only two years older than me." He laughs at this. "You can't be more than five, hurry along." He shoves me again but i don't move. "I am eight and I'll be nine next spring!" I tell him and then stick my tongue out. "Well then your too short. Now get out!" He shoves me harder this time and i stumble forward a few inches.

"I'm only a little shorter than you, how come you get to stay and i don't?" I ask becoming angry. Who does he think he is anyway? He sighs and moves back a bit leaning against a post. "I can stay because I'm a stable boy and it's my job. I'm training to be a knight." My eyes go wide and i walk a step closer to him. "A knight, really? Oh how exciting, my daddy wanted to be a knight but he was too smart so he works in the library. How long will it take you to become one?" I ask with a wide smile on my face.

"It'll be a few years still but," he stands up straighter now, "I'm going to be the best knight Camelot has ever had." I giggle at his seriousness and he frowns and begins to shove me out the door again. "Wait wait I'm sorry, I'm sure you'll make a wonderful knight one day......" I stop realizing i don't know his name. "Whats your name anyway?" He sighs again. "Garrett." I giggle again. "I like that name, I'm Leah." I smile at him but he still doesn't stop pushing me out the door.

"I'm going to be in Camelot all winter so you'll see me a lot in here." "No i wont because your going to stay away or I'll get into trouble." I turn to him and frown. "Please Garrett, please let me come back i promise not to bother you or anything. You wont even know I'm here." He mumbles something that sound like "I doubt that." but stops shoving me. "Alright, but if you cause any trouble I'll...... I'll...... i don't know what I'll do but i can promise you wont like it." He says and i jump on him, raping my arms around him. "Thank you." He pushes me off him and opens his mouth but before he can say anything a voice calls. "Leah, come on it's time to go."

I take a running start towards the door. "That my mother," i call over my shoulder, "i have to go but I'll be back tomorrow. See you!" I run out the door and find my mother. "Did you have fun dear?" She asks with a smile as she walks towards our house. "Yes. Mother i met a boy." i say excitedly. "Really now?" Her smile widens. "His names Garrett and he's going to be a knight one day." I say already believing the boy with those beautiful eyes could do anything.

I continued to visit the stables everyday for the rest of the winter. After a while Garrett stopped seeing me as an annoyance and we became good friends. All too soon spring arrived and my mother started packing. "We're leaving tomorrow." She said one night as she folded up her dresses. "Do we have to? I just got used to it here and Garrett finally stopped treating me like a baby." I said pouting.

"Yes i know, I've seen him teaching you to ride. Listen we'll be back winter after next and you'll get to see him again. Now run along and tell him good bye before he goes to bed, you wont have time in the morning." I do as she says and make my way to the stables.

Garrett lives on the second story with all the hay stacks, on a little make sift bed, which is really just a small pile of hay with a table cloth over it. I clime up to find him already sleeping, i crawl over and shake him. "Garrett, wake up." When his eyes don't open i shake him harder. "WAKE UP!" I yell, he sits straight up and looks around. "Whats going ? Are the horses okay?" He asks sounding very groggy.

"The horses are fine-" He lays back down and rolls over." STAY AWAKE! I'm leaving in the morning and i wanted to tell you good bye." Garrett sits back up. "Oh well umm, i guess I'll see you next winter then." He says not seeming to care. "I'm not coming back next winter, It'll be another two years." Now he frown, i lean in and hug him. "I just wanted to tell you that I'll miss you." I say before i stand and start back down the latter. He leans over the edge and calls down "Try not to get yourself into to much trouble." I hop off the last step and tell him I'll can't promise anything, waving as i go out the door.


	3. Chapter 2

So..long time no update i know. I'm sorry about that. I was completely uninspired to write and not writing is better than posting complete shit right? Anyway i'm not to into this chapter so if you think it sucks i'm sorry. Thanks for reading! Much Love to all.

Don't Own, Don't Sue!

Chapter 2

When i rode into Camelot two years later not much had changed, but it still felt new to me. I was so happy to be back, i had missed the people, and the noise, and Garrett. As soon as i was clear of my mother i rode straight for the stables, just like two years ago. I When i reached the entrance i jumped off my horse and ran inside, eager to see my old friend. Sadly he was nowhere to be scene and after i checked every stall i decided there was only one place left he could be.

I climbed up the ladder to the second floor and crawled over to where his make shift bed used to be. Sure enough he was laying on it sleeping soundly. I crawled closer to him so i could see how much he'd changed. Surprisingly he still looked exactly the same, and here i was hoping to come back and find a grown man in place of the boy I'd once know.

After a few minutes of observation i decided i had let him be lazy long enough. "Garrett." I whispered as i began poking his side. "I'm back." I say a little louder but he doesn't move and I'm starting to get annoyed. " I didn't come all the way to Camelot to watch you sleep." I yell in his ear and he finally wakes up. He rolls over to face me with a look of surprise on his face. "You're back." He says softly as he sits up.

"I'm glad you've noticed." I tell him sarcastically and sit down next to him. "Sorry it took so long, Mother didn't want to make the journey last year." I explain. "How have you been?" I ask as he sits up. "Wonderful, i started my serious training a few months ago, in a few years I'll finally be a knight.'" "That's great. " I tell him and lean over and hug him. When i pull away he is blushing

After two months of only seeing Garrett once a week i was very annoyed and decided to let him know. So one night i asked Mother to let me stay out a little longer and i waited on him to return. I sat on his bed for what seemed like hours before he finally climbed up the latter. "What are you doing here?" He asks with a look of surprise. "I'm angry at you. I've come here everyday for months to see you just to here that you don't have time for me. I know training is important to you but you should at least be able to make a little more time for me. I'm only here for another month you know."

I cross my arms when i finish, pleased with my little speech. He rubs his eyes and moves to sit on the bed beside me. "It's not like that Leah, i have to train all the time so i can hurry up and become a night. I have to be worthy when the time comes." I uncross my arms but glare at him. "Worthy of what?" I ask, i feel myself getting warmer being so close to him. "Of y-" Garrett pauses and sniffs the air. "Whats that smell." I huff and start to climb down the latter. "Your just avoiding the question!" I yell up at him before jumping off the latter. As a move toward the door i noise a strange glowing to mt left.

As i being to move closer a wind blew through the stables and what had once been a few glowing embers ignited the entire stack of hay next to the door. "GARRETT!" I scream and jump back, a few seconds later he's beside me. "What happened? Oh gods, Leah run out the back way and go find the knights, I'll get the horses out!" When i tell Garrett I'm not leaving with out him, he shoves me towards the door and screams "GO!". This time i listen.

I run to the square as fast as me legs will carry me. "Knights you must come now, the stables are on fire!" I yell as loud as i can still coughing from inhaling smoke. Many of the people still out started shouting and caused issues. Thankfully not everyone went crazy. Once i see that several of the knights are answering my pleas i take off running again.

By the time i get back the whole building is in flames but most of the horses are being taken care. I start to panic when i can find Garrett. I scream his name over and over outside the barn until i notice a figure on the ground. I rush over to him and pull his head in my lap. "Garrett, are you okay? Oh Garrett please don't be dead!" I brush the hair out of his eyes and start to cry. He stares blankly up at the sky and I'm sure he's dead until he blinks. "Leah? Is that you? I can't see anything!" He reaches up and i grab his hand in mine. "Yeah it's me." i say. Tears keep pouring down my face. "Every thing is going to be okay." I tell him and wait on someone to come help a knight walks by i grab his leg. "Please help, he's badly injured, i need to get him to a healer." A man who i now recognize as Sir Lionel leans down and picks Garrett up. "I'll get him to Merlin." As he begins to walk away Garrett calls out, "Leah, where are you? Don't leave me!" I run up and grab his hand again. "I'm still here.I promise I'll never leave you when you need me."

But when we reached the castle i was in fact ordered to leave him. Arthur himself told me to go home so my mother wouldn't worry and get some rest. I wasn't even given time to explain so to Garrett before he was rushed inside ahead of me.

My mother was in tears by the time i got home, she had been afraid that i burnt up with the hay. After explaining the her that i wasn't the one that needed to be worried about she hugged me and sent me to bed. Tried as i might to sleep i still spent the whole night awake thinking about Garrett and praying the he was okay.

The next morning my mother grabbed me by the arm as i tried to rush out of the house. "You'd better be back soon young lady, we're leaving today." My jaw dropped. "But why? We cant! Garrett needs me! I promised I'd-" She cut my protests off. "After what happened last night your lucky I'm letting you see him at all. He could have gotten you kissed." My eyes widen in shock. "But mother it wasn't his-" "ENOUGH! Go or were leaving right now." I ran.

Apparently i was expected because a guard show me to where They were keeping Garrett with bothering to ask why i was there. I rushed to his side the moment i was through the door. "Thank gods your all right! i was so worried last night." He sat up in bed but didn't turn his head towards me. "Mother is being just awful, she's insisting we leave today. She always wanted a reason to say at the farm in the winter and now she has one." I grab his hand. "But don't worry I'll talk her into coming back next year, i promise!"

At this point i notice that he still hasn't turned to face me. "Why aren't you looking at me? Please don't be angry at me for leaving last night, i was going to stay be the king ordered that i go home." i grip his hand tighter. "It's not that I'm angry at you." He says, his thumb rubs the back of my hand. He turns he head towards me. "There just no point." I notice that his eyes don't focus on anything. "I'm blind." He states bluntly. Tears slid down my cheeks. "There has to be something they can do! This is all my fault if i had just stayed at home-" "-I would have gone straight to sleep and died in the fire, so hush."

After that i dried my tears and sat with him until my mother arrived. "I swear I'll be back next year." I told him, then hesitate for a second before i leaned over and placed a gentle kiss on his cheek.


End file.
